narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 55
thumb|left| Oonoki "trägt" die gesamte Insel durch die Luft. Auch Naruto beginnt zu begreifen, dass etwas seltsames vorgeht und bemerkt, dass Yamato noch immer nicht von der Kontrolle zurückgekommen ist. Aoba sagt zu ihm, dass Yamato nur etwas nachprüfen würde, was ihn sowieso nicht zu interessieren habe. Naruto hat jetzt die "Mission" beendet und will zurück nach Konoha, um auf Sasuke zu warten. Sasuke fragt nun Zetsu, ob es nicht endlich Zeit sei, seine Verbände um die Augen zu lösen, doch Zetsu antwortet, dass er geduldig sein solle und dass, wenn er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnet, er eine ganz andere Welt sehen würde. Jetzt sieht man den Suchtrupp von Anko. Dieser Trupp hat die Basis von Kabuto gefunden. Shibi Aburame sagt, dass er in der Nähe Insekten habe und diese ihm berichten, dass sich eine große Menschenmenge unterhalb der Erdoberfläche befindet. Er weist auch Tokuma Hyuuga an, mit seinem Byakugan mal in die Richtung zu schauen. Tokuma sieht zu Boden und erschrickt an der enormen Anzahl. Wieder auf der Insel trainieren Killerbee und Naruto. Killerbee entwickelt aus dem Bijuu-Chakra einige Tentakeln und richtet große Blöcke auf und er weist Naruto an, dies mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra zu versuchen. Naruto greift auf das Chakra zurück, formt daraus einen Arm und will einen Block greifen, zerstört diesen aber aus Versehen. Beim zweiten Versuch aber klappt es. Der Tsuchikage ist nun mit der Insel angekommen, setzt diese ab und fängt zu jammern über seine Kreuzschmerzen an. Mei Terumii lobt ihn für diese Leistung und erkundigt sich nach der aktuellen Lage. Oonoki antwortet, dass Killerbee und Naruto sicher seien, aber der Holzanwender wegen des Bewachens des Kyuubis entführt wurde. Bei Kabuto: Kabuto und Madara diskutieren darüber, wie sie nun vorgehen sollen. Madara meint, er könne mit Hilfe der Seelen-Entfernungs-Technik des Rin'negan alles erfahren, was Yamato aber töten würde. Kabuto will jedoch Yamato nicht töten, da er ihn benutzen will, um die Zetsus stärker zu machen. Madara sieht auf Yamato und erkennt, dass Kabutos Schlange ihn gebissen hat und ein Gift freisetzt, welches die Mokuton-Fähigkeit unterdrückt. Yamato liegt noch immer am Boden und stellt fest, dass er nichts tun kann, um sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien und er entschuldigt sich gedanklich bei allen. Kabuto sagt, dass es nicht nötig sei, das Rin'negan zu benutzen, da sie mit Kabutos Wahrheitsserum und Madaras Sharingan in der Lage wären, ziemlich viele Informationen aus Yamato rauszukriegen. Währenddessen ist im Haus des Raikage ein Botenvogel aus Konoha angekommen, welcher neue Informationen über den Feind bringt. Nach diesen Informationen würde nur ein kleiner Teil über den Seeweg und der größere über Kirigakure und Yugakure kommen. Der Raikage fordert, dass sofort ein Team zusammengestellt wird; Tsunade will, dass die Medizin-Ninja gut ausgerüstet sind und sagt zu Shikaku, dass er dafür sorgen soll, dass die Erkundungsteams genau auf ihrer Route bleiben. Mei sagt zu Choujuurou, er solle Ao im Sensor-Team informieren, dass sie sich beeilen sollen. Gaara übergibt nun Oonoki sein Stirnband, welches von Mifune selbst designt worden ist. Auf ihm ist das Kanji Shinobi (忍) zu sehen. Währenddessen stellen sich die Team-Führer ihren Kameraden draußen vor. Auch die Anführer stehen jetzt auf einem "Plateau", allen voran der Anführer aller: Gaara. Jetzt sieht man auch die Anführer der fünf Divisionen: Division 1 geführt von Darui, Division 2 geführt von Kitsuchi, Division 3 geführt von Kakashi, Division 4 geführt von Gaara, der gleichzeitig die gesamten Streitkräfte befehligt, weshalb sein Stellvertreter Shikamaru, laut Temari, der eigentliche Führer der Division ist, und Division 5 geführt von Mifune. Wieder bei Kabuto: dieser hat das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei benutzt und hat zuerst die früheren Mitglieder von Akatsuki, dann die früheren Jinchuuriki, die früheren Kage und einige andere starke Ninja (Hizashi, Dan, Asuma, Kimimaro, Zabuza,...) beschworen. Man sieht noch, wie Yamato von Hashiramas Klon in dessen Stamm absorbiert wurde und die Zetsus stärkt. Auch Kabuto und Madara marschieren nun los. thumb|left| Anko befiehlt ihren Teamkameraden sofort zur Basis zurück zu gehen, während sie zurückbleibt und das Versteck sucht. Einer ihrer Kollegen will sie davon abhalten und sagt, dass es zu gefährlich sei, doch sie besteht darauf, dass die anderen zur Basis zurückkehren. Jetzt sieht man viele der durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei beschworenen Shinobi, darunter auch Zabuza und Haku. Haku begreift, dass dies nicht das Leben nach dem Tod ist. Weiter fällt ihm auf, dass, obwohl er bei klarem Verstand ist, sein Körper sich unabhängig von seinem Willen bewegt. Ein anderer wiedererweckter Shinobi erklärt ihnen, dass sie durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurden, um in den Krieg zu ziehen. Währenddessen teilt Kabuto vier Shinobi in zwei spezielle Teams ein: Sasori und Deidara attackieren mit Bomben und Fallen, während Shin und Chuukichi als "Sensoren" und als Unterstützung fungieren. Als sich Chuukichi widersetzen will, verstärkt Kabuto offensichtlich sein Siegel, worauf Chuukichi wieder gefügig wird. Sasori sagt auf eine ziemlich arrogante Weise, dass Akatsuki wohl zur Hölle gefahren sei und dass die einzigen Überlebenden wohl Zetsu und sein Ersatz seien. Deidara ermahnt Sasori, er solle nicht so arrogant sein, da er es schließlich war, der gestorben ist. Sasori bedroht nun Deidara mit dem Tod, worauf dieser antwortet, dass sie bereits beide tot seien. Madara fragt nun Kabuto, ob er sicher sei, dass sein Plan funktionieren wird. Dieser antwortet, dass es zwar schwierig sei, alle Toten zu steuern, aber sobald der Kampf beginnt, würde er sie in willenlose Kampfmaschinen verwandeln. Jetzt sieht man Asuma, Dan und Hizashi auf ihrem Weg. Asuma erkundigt sich bei Dan um dessen Identität. Dan bestätigt seine Identität und erklärt den anderen ihre gegenwärtige Lage und Asuma hat ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Kabuto fragt Madara, warum er nicht den originalen Zetsu nehme, worauf dieser antwortet, dass dieser bei Sasuke sei, um ihn zu bewachen. Die 100.000 weißen Zetsus setzen sich nun in Bewegung, aber durch den Boden, um nicht aufzufallen. Wieder bei Anko: während sich ihre Truppe auf den Weg zur Basis macht, wird sie von Kabuto angegriffen. Beide setzen das Senei Ta Jashu ein. Auch die zwei speziellen Teams sind auf Deidaras Vögeln unterwegs. Wieder zurück bei Gaara und seiner Armee von Shinobi bricht ein kleiner Streit zwischen zwei Shinobi aus, der aber sofort von Gaara beendet wird. Gaara erzählt nun, dass die Shinobi bereits dreimal in großen Kriegen gegeneinander gekämpft haben und dass er ein Jinchuuriki war, die Verkörperung des Hasses. Weiter sagt er, dass er die ganze Welt hasste und sie mit seinen eigenen Händen zerstören wollte, aber dass ihn ein Shinobi aus Konoha vor diesem Hass und der Einsamkeit gerettet hat. Auch betont er, dass es hier und jetzt keine unterschiedlichen Dörfer gibt, sondern sie alle Shinobi sind und zusammenhalten müssen, da sie alle unter Akatsuki leiden, und wenn sie dann noch immer einen Groll gegen Sunagakure hegen, sollen sie nach dem Krieg nach Suna kommen und stattdessen "seinen Kopf nehmen sollen". Er sagt außerdem, dass Akatsuki hinter seinem Freund her ist und er ihn und die ganze Welt der Shinobi beschützen wolle, er aber zu jung sei, um alle beschützen zu können und er die Hilfe der neuen Armee brauche. Jetzt sind alle Shinobi auch seiner Meinung und die zwei Streitenden entschuldigen sich gegenseitig. Jetzt sieht man Naruto bei seinem Training im Umgang mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra. Nachdem er es geschafft hat, viele Blöcke mit dem Chakra hoch zu stapeln, sagt Bee zu ihm, dass es nun Zeit sei für den finalen Part. Jetzt ziehen auch alle fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer vereinigt als Shinobi in den Krieg. thumb|left| Omoi macht sich große Sorgen über den bevorstehenden Krieg und fragt Kankuro, ob dies sein erster Kampf in einem Krieg sei und ob er nicht besorgt sei, worauf dieser antwortet, dass, obwohl dies sein erster Kampf in einem Krieg sei, er alles gebe, um diesen Krieg siegreich zu beenden und um seine Freunde und Verwandte zu beschützen. Jetzt sieht man die Daimyous des Heiße-Quellen-Reiches und des Frost-Reiches bei der Evakuierung. Der Daimyou des Heiße-Quellen-Reiches fragt Raidou Namiashi, wie sie nun bei der Evakuierung vorgehen, worauf dieser antwortet, dass die Einwohner nach Süden gebracht werden, da das nördliche Gebiet höchstwahrscheinlich zum Schlachtfeld wird. Der Daimyou des Frost-Reiches kommt aus seiner Trage während der Evakuierung und sagt, dass inzwischen einige Zeit vergangen sei und fragt, ob er immer noch keinen Ton von sich geben soll, worauf ihm einer seiner Untergebenen antwortet, dass er sich noch etwas gedulden solle. Währenddessen sitzt Muta Aburame, ein Mitglied des Aburame-Clans, im Gebüsch und sagt, dass sie und Ranka voneinander getrennt wurden. Sie übergibt ihren Insekten eine Schriftrolle, auf der vermutlich Informationen geschrieben stehen und befiehlt diesen, diese Schriftrolle zur Basis zu bringen, während sie die Haupt-Armee unterstützen will. Doch Deidara hat in ihrer Nähe ein Gefäß aus explodierendem Ton platziert, welches er in die Luft jagt. Dieses Ereignis wird von einem weiteren Shinobi mitangesehen. Dieser Shinobi stammt offensichtlich aus dem Hyuuga-Clan, wobei auffällt, dass dieser Shinobi nur das normale Konoha-Stirnband trägt. Chuukichi stellt fest, dass die Insekten sein Chakra fressen und dadurch seine Fähigkeit, Chakra zu orten, stören. Kankuros Einheit ist mittlerweile auch im feindlichen Territorium gelandet und Kankuro teilt nun die Aufgaben ein: Omoi soll in Richtung zwei Uhr und sechs Uhr Kibakufudas platzieren, Sai soll in der Luft nach den Gegnern Ausschau halten, Ittan soll seine Doton-Jutsus dazu verwenden, um Gräben zu graben, Tango soll eine Chakra-Übertragungs-Antenne errichten, Saji und Hoheto sollen nach Gegnern durch Chakra-Fühlen Ausschau halten und die Truppe bewachen und Kiri und Kankuro arbeiten eine Strategie aus. Zaji sagt zu Hoheto, dass mit einem erstklassigen Sensor wie ihm er nichts zu befürchten habe, worauf Hoheto antwortet, dass dies Krieg sei und er niemals seine Deckung vernachlässigen sollte. Kankuro sagt nun zu Kiri, dass Kabuto eine von Orochimarus Techniken, nämlich Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, benutzt und dass die wiederbelebten Shinobi nicht mal durch das Töten des Anwenders gestoppt werden können und dass der einzige Weg, diese Untoten zu besiegen, der sei, ihre an die Leichen gebundenen Seelen der Verstorbenen zu entziehen und zu versiegeln. Falls sie Kabuto über den Weg laufen, sollen sie, wie auch alle anderen Divisionen, ihn gefangen nehmen und dann wird versucht, ihn durch Gen-Jutsu dazu zu bringen, das Jutsu aufzulösen. Währenddessen ist die Haupt-Armee der Shinobi-Allianz auf dem Weg, von der sich auf ein Zeichen Gaaras aus, die erste Division ablöst. Jetzt sieht man das Lager von Kankuros Team und man sieht auch die Kibakufudas und die Gräben. Ein Mitglied von Kankuros Team stellt, in einem Graben sitzend fest, dass etwas seltsames vorgeht und er nicht sagen könne, ob es der Feind oder ein Verbüdeter sei. Plötzlich fällt von oben Muta Aburame vom Himmel. Der im Graben sitzende Shinobi eilt ihr zu Hilfe, doch in Wirklichkeit wird die Leiche von Muta von Sasori wie eine Marionette gesteuert. Hoheto sieht mit seinem Byakugan, dass sich etwas großes, weißes, lehmförmiges in einem Gefäß auf dem Rücken der Leiche befindet. Sasori steuert die Leiche in Richtung von Kabutos Einheit und Deidara will den Lehm entzünden. In diesem Augenblick wendet Ittan ein unbekanntes Doton-Jutsu an. Deidara entzündet den Lehm und Muta wird in die Luft gesprengt, während Saji von Kankuro mit dessen Kugutsu no Jutsu gerettet werden kann. Omoi versteht, dass im Krieg offenbar keine Zeit sei, um den verstorbenen Kameraden zu gedenken, nicht einmal Zeit um zu denken. Gerade als er diese Worte sagt, springt er in die Luft, um einen erneuten Angriff des Feindes abzuwehren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Angriff von Tokuma Hyuuga und Ranka verübt wurde. Ein weiterer Angreifer, welcher ebenfalls kontrolliert wird, will von oben angreifen, doch Sai, der die Explosion vorhin aus der Luft mitbekommen hat, stürzt sich auf den Angreifer. Jetzt steht Deidara auf einem seiner C1-Vögel hinter Tokuma und Ranka. Kankuro sagt, dass er genau wisse, dass Sasori irgendwo da sei und er sein wahres Ich zeigen solle, und Deidara stellt fest, dass die Allianz auch einen Puppenspieler in ihren Reihen hat. Weiter sagt Deidara, dass sie diesen Kampf gewinnen werden und dass dieser Kampf der Startschuss für den eigentlichen Krieg sei. Jetzt steht auch eine andere Gestalt auf der Seite von Kabuto: Sais "Bruder" Shin. Dieser warnt Sai, dass er weglaufen solle und dass er doch sehe, was sie seinem Körper angetan haben und dass er nicht gewinnen könne. Omoi jedoch zückt seine Katana und sagt, dass er nicht zulassen werde, dass seine Freunde verletzt werden. thumb|left| Omoi, Sai, Hoheto Hyuuga, Tango und Ittan greifen nun Sasori und Deidara an. Omoi wendet ein weiteres Jutsu an, welches zur Folge hat, dass die Chakra-Fäden von Sasori, mit denen er die Leichen wie Marionetten steuert, durchtrennt werden. Jetzt verbindet Kankuro seine Chakra-Fäden für das Kugutsu no Jutsu mit denen von Sasori und zieht diesen aus seinem Versteck. Ittan wendet jetzt eine seiner Doton-Jutsus an. Sasori lobt Kankuro, dass dieser seine Fähigkeiten seit ihrem letzten Treffen verbessert hat. Kankuro antwortet, dass er sich geehrt fühlt, Lob vom Meister der Roten Geheimkunst zu bekommen, aber er ihn übertroffen hat. Kankuro beschwört nun seine Puppe und es stellt sich heraus, dass diese Marionette der Puppenkörper von Sasori ist. Sasori heftet nun seine Chakra-Fäden an Shin. Kankuro befiehlt Ittan, Kiri und die Verwundeten mit Erde zu schützen. Hoheto bemerkt, dass Shin immer noch etwas von Deidaras Lehm in sich trägt. Omoi bemerkt, dass er etwas darüber gehört hat, dass der Lehm mit Raiton unschädlich gemacht werden kann. Jetzt greifen Sasori und Kankuro an und es kommt zu einem Scharmützel unter Marionettenspielern. Omoi greift den ferngesteuerten Shin mit seinem Schwert an, worauf dieser von Sasori zurückgezogen wird. Doch jetzt setzt Kankuro seine Schwarze Geheimkunst: Salamander ein und fängt Shin in dessen Inneren. Dadurch werden alle anderen vor der Explosion beschützt, die stark genug ist, um Sanshouuo zu zerstören. Zaji bemerkt im Inneren einer durch Ittan erschaffenen Erdkuppel, dass er von jedem das Chakra spüren kann und schließt daraus, dass alle noch am Leben sind. Jetzt sieht man Sai, der weggeschleudert wurde, am Boden liegen, gleich neben seinem Bilderbuch. Doch da Sais "Bruder" mit Hilfe von Edo Tensei beschworen wurde, setzt er sich einfach aus Erde wieder zusammen. Sasori sagt jetzt, dass er mal ein Gerücht über die Ne gehört hat: Sämtliche Mitglieder wachsen seit Kindesbeinen miteinander auf und werden dann gegenübergestellt in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod, um ihre Emotionen gänzlich abzutöten und "Super-Shinobi" zu erschaffen. Sai sammelt sein Bilderbuch ein und wird von Deidara beschimpft, ob er sich für einen Künstler halte, weil er malt. Weiter sagt Deidara zu Sai, dass er ihm eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Kunst erteilen werde, worauf Sai antwortet, dass er es nur versuchen solle. Sai wendet nun das Ninpou: Choujuu Giga an und beschwört so zwei riesige Krieger und einen Vogel. Während Sai auf dem Vogel fliegt, greifen die zwei gemalten Krieger Sasori und Deidara an und katapultieren diese von Deidaras Vogel. Die beiden fliegen direkt auf das Team zu und werden von Karasu und Kuroari aufgefangen. Deidara will mit seiner C0-Explosion alle töten, doch in diesem Moment wird er mit einer Raiton-Chakra-Klinge durchstoßen. Der Angreifer war Omoi. Sai sagt nun zu Shin, dass dies wohl bedeutet, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen müssen, doch Shin sagt zu Sai, dass er endlich seine Zeichnung gesehen habe und dass dies seine Seele befreit habe. Shin bedankt sich noch bei Sai und löst sich dann wieder in Erde auf. Hier sieht man Sai zum ersten Mal weinen. Kankuro sagt währenddessen zu Sasori, dass er auf das Niveau seiner Marionetten gefallen sei und dass das der Teil sei, der nie verrotten würde. Weiter sagt er zu ihm, dass er dazu auserkoren war, ein weltklassiger Marionettenspieler zu werden und nicht einer, der jemand anderes die Fäden ziehen lässt. thumb|left| Kankuro sagt zu Sasori, dass, wenn der Marionettenspieler anfängt, kontrolliert zu werden, es das für ihn gewesen sei. Weiter sagt er, dass es seine Techniken und seine Kreationen seien, die unsterblich wären. Sasori beginnt zu lächeln und sagt, dass er möglicherweise gewollt habe, dass jemand seine Kunst so betrachtet. Deidara jedoch brüllt Sasori an, dass er nicht auf das Gerede von Kankuro hören solle und meint, dass Kunst eine Explosion ist. Sasori beginnt sich nun, ähnlich wie Shin, wieder in Erde aufzulösen. Abschließend übergibt Sasori Kankuro seine Vater- und Mutterpuppe und überträgt ihm die Aufgabe, diese zwei Marionetten an die nächste Generation zu überreichen. Sai betrachtet nun sein Skizzenbuch, während die anderen Shinobi die echte Leiche von Shin betrachten und sagen, dass die achso perfekte Technik eben auch einen Schwachpunkt habe. Jetzt sieht man Anko, Kabuto und Madara. Madara erkundigt sich, was Kabuto von ihm wolle, worauf dieser antwortet, dass Madara nun an die Front gehen solle, während er sich an einen sicheren Ort zurückzieht, um sich auf seine Technik zu konzentrieren. Doch Madara bemerkt, dass Anko ziemlich nahe zu seinem Versteck gekommen ist und schließt daraus, dass Kabuto sie hierher gelockt hat. In seinen Gedanken sagt Madara, dass er Kabuto benutze und nicht umgekehrt. Jetzt sieht man wieder Naruto und Killerbee auf der Insel, wie sie ihr Training im Umgang mit dem Bijuu-Chakra fortsetzen wollen, und zwar in der Höhle, in der Naruto gegen das Kyuubi gekämpft hat. Bee will ihm nun die stärkste Technik beibringen, die ein Jinchuuriki erlernen kann. Dazu verwandelt er sich in ein Abbild des Hachibi und sagt zu Naruto, dass nun er an der Reihe sei. Naruto entgegnet, dass er etwas Angst habe, sich in den Fuchsgeist zu verwandeln, worauf Bee antwortet, dass er nur das pure Chakra des Kyuubi benutzen muss und dass dabei gar nichts schiefgehen könne. Naruto aktiviert das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen und formt es zum Kyuubi - besser gesagt zu einem Mini-Kyuubi und löst das Jutsu wieder auf und legt sich erschöpft auf den Boden. Der Hachibi fragt Bee, ob sie ihm nicht die Risiken des Bijuu-Modus verraten sollen. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung redet nun das Hachibi zu Naruto. Als erstes erklärt das Bijuu Naruto, dass, sobald er das Chakra des Kyuubi benutzt, das Kyuubi gleichzeitig sein Chakra aufsauge und dass, wenn es sein gesamtes Chakra aufgesaugt habe, dies sein Ticket für das Leben nach dem Tod sei. Naruto fragt, warum Bee sich nicht darüber sorgt, worauf das Hachibi antwortet, dass, nur weil Naruto jetzt das Chakra seines Bijuu benutzt, er dieses noch lange nicht gezähmt hat, während er und Bee durch den gesamten Chakra-Tausch-Prozess gegangen sind. Weiter sagt es zu ihm, dass er keine Kage Bunshin benutzen solle, während er im Bijuu-Modus ist, da für jeden Kage Bunshin das Kyuubi ihm Chakra absaugt und er sofort sterben würde. Die beiden diskutieren eine ganze Weile über die Benutzung des Bijuu-Modus, bis das Schlagwort "Bijuu-Chakrakugel" fällt. Naruto fragt, was das für eine Technik sei und das Hachibi erklärt ihm, dass er nur Chakra zu sammeln brauche, es zu einer Kugel formen, zu komprimieren und explodieren zu lassen. Jetzt zeigt sich wieder Bee und sagt, dass Naruto vorerst versuchen solle, seine eigenen Jutsus mit dem Bijuu-Chakra auszuführen. Naruto entgegnet, dass er einen Kage Bunshin benötige, um das Rasengan zu erschaffen, worauf Bee antwortet, dass nun das Bijuu-Chakra seine zweiten Arme seien. Naruto will das Rasengan formen, doch es entsteht eine kleine Chakrakugel, welche explodiert und Naruto wegschleudert. Bee fragt Naruto, wer ihm dieses Jutsu beigebracht habe, worauf dieser antwortet, dass es Jiraiya gewesen sei und dass der Erfinder der Technik der Yondaime Hokage sei. In Bees Gedanken taucht ein Bild des vierten Hokage auf und er sagt, dass es fast so sei, als wäre ihm die Bijuu-Chakrakugel in den Schoß gelegt worden und dass die normale Kugel nur mit der vollständigen Verwandlung in das Bijuu möglich sei, aber es würde auch gehen, wenn er es so machen würde, nur dass er die Form wie beim Rasengan stabilisieren müsse. Jetzt erwähnt Bee, dass es ein Verhältnis von 8:2 von dunklem und weißen Chakra sein muss, dass die Kugel sich formt. thumb|left| Naruto probiert sich am Bijuu Dama, wird jedoch zurückgeschleudert. Bee erklärt ihm, dass dies ein dunkel-zu-weiß-Verhältnis von 9,5 zu 0,5 war. Desweiteren sagt er zu Naruto, dass er einen Pause einlegen sollte, da er durch Erfahrung das Jutsu meistern wollte, jedoch seine Hände bereits Verletzungen aufweisen. Doch Naruto entgegenet, dass Bee ihm nur sagen solle, wenn er ein Verhältnis von 8:2 erreicht hat, denn wenn er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wäre es leicht, es zu schaffen. Wieder bei Kabuto und Madara: Kabuto hat die immer noch lebende Anko in seiner Gewalt und er sagt zu Madara, dass er sie jetzt noch nicht töten kann, da sie kompatibel mit Orochimarus Chakra ist, da sie von ihm das Juin gekriegt hat. Doch Madara verlangt, dass er sie jetzt tötet, da sie sowohl ihr Versteck, als auch den Zugang dorthin gesehen hat. Jedoch Kabuto erwidert, dass er ihren Körper brauche, um seinen, der ja auch gleichzeitig Orochimarus Körper ist, zu stärken. Wenn er ihr Chakra absorbiere, würde das einerseits Edo Tensei stärken und andererseits benötigt Edo Tensei ein lebendes Menschenopfer. Deshalb könne er sie jetzt noch nicht töten. Madara sagt zu ihm, dass, wenn sich Kabutos Kräfte verstärken, seine eigenen abschwächen würden. Außerdem verlangt Madara, dass ihm Kabuto alles über Edo Tensei erzählt, vor allem, wie man die Technik stoppt. Kabuto fragt, was passiert, wenn er es verweigert, worauf Madara antwortet, dass dann alles wonach er sich sehnt für ihn verloren sei und dass die einzige Ambition, die er noch hat, sei, dass er sich an sein Leben klammere. Kabuto realisiert, dass er in Schwierigkeiten kommt, wenn er hier und jetzt gegen das Rin'negan kämpfen muss. Kabuto willigt ein, jedoch habe er kein Opfer hier, mit dem er es präsentieren könne. Darauf holt Madara durch sein Jikuukan Ninjutsu Fuu und Torune hervor. Er tötet Torune und sagt zu Madara, er solle Fuu verwenden, um mit Hilfe von Edo Tensei Torune wiederzubeleben. Kabuto holt eine Schriftrolle raus und fesselt mit seinem Schwanz Torune und erklärt einiges. Daraufhin sticht er Torune mit einem Kunai und taucht seine Hand in das Blut. Jetzt schmiert er es auf die Schriftrolle und erklärt, dass man eine gewisse Menge an DNA benötigt. Wenn zu wenig vorhanden sei, können sie nicht wiederbelebt werden und das sei auch der Grund, warum bei Orochimarus Invasion die Beschwörung des Vierten Hokage fehlschlug, da dieser bereits viele Jahre zuvor seine Seele mit Shiki Fuujin versiegelte. Auch Hiruzen Sarutobi nutzte das gleiche Siegel, um die Seelen der ersten beiden Hokage zu versiegeln. Madara folgert, dass also die ersten vier Hokage nicht beschworen werden können. Kabuto stimmt zu und schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf der Schriftrolle auf den Boden. Darauf erscheinen am Boden einige Zeichnungen, darunter auch die Kanji für Edo Tensei. Kabuto schließt nun noch die Fingerzeichen und der in dem schwarzen Zentrum der Zeichnungen kniehende Fuu beginnt sich in Staub aufzulösen. Kabuto sagt weiter, dass es für ihn sehr schwierig war, die DNS der wiederbelebten zu bekommen. Jetzt beginnt sich Fuus Staub in Torunes Gestalt aufzubauen und Torunes Seele ist nun in den Gefäß-Körper gebannt. Nun rammt Kabuto dem Wiederbelebten noch einen Bannspruch in den Kopf. Kabuto sagt, dass er diese Technik für die beste und stärkste im Shinobi-Universum halte und dass sie vom Nidaime Hokage erfunden und von Orochimaru perfektioniert wurde. Weiter erklärt er, dass die Wiederbelebten durch diesen Bannspruch ihre Persönlichkeit blockiere, sie nun seinen Befehlen folgen, nicht getötet werden können und alle Jutsus wie zu ihren Lebzeiten beherrschen und dass auch für Kekkei Genkais wie dem Rin'negan oder dem Sharingan gelte. Weiter sagt er, dass er leider noch kein Glück hatte, Shisui Uchihas Leiche zu finden und dass Jiraiyas Körper irgendwo im Ozean sei. Auch sagt er, dass aber Danzou und Pains sechs Körper immer noch ihre DNA in ihnen tragen. Madara sagt, dass diese Technik zu gut sei, um wahr zu sein und dass sie ein Risiko bergen müsse, worauf Kabuto nur zu grinsen anfängt. Währenddessen bei den Kage: Ao berichtet, dass sie nur durch Muta Aburames Informationen darauf gekommen sind, dass sich der Feind unter der Erde bewegt. Raikage befiehlt, dass sie Doton-Jutsus verwenden sollen, um sie auszugraben und Oonoki befiehlt, dass Kitsuchi sofort Bericht erstattet werden soll. Währenddessen sitzen in den Kriegsgebieten diverse Shinobi vor einer Apparatur, mit einem Helm auf, der ihnen gestattet, mit den Kage oder anderen Divisionen in Kontakt zu treten. Ein Shinobi, der die Nachricht mit Kopfhörern empfängt, erzählt Kitsuchi davon, dass vor ihnen sich etwa 20.000 feindliche Shinobi befinden, davon etwa 25 bis 30 Einheiten unter der Erde befinden. Jetzt werden Zabuza, Haku und der Kumo-Nin von Sai mit Kibakufudas, welche an seinen gemalten Vögeln befestigt sind, angegriffen und Zaji entzündet eine rote Fackel und signalisiert damit Kakashis Division, dass es Zeit sei, einzugreifen. Haku hat derweil Zabuza mit seinem Hyouton-Jutsu seinen ehemaligen Meister beschützt, doch dieser sagt nur, dass er mit diesem Jutsu seine Zeit verschwendet habe, da Edo Tensei nicht nur den Gebrauch von Toten erlaubt, sondern diese auch untötbar macht. Kabuto beantwortet nun Madaras Frage, ob diese Technik nicht ein Risiko berge, mit den Worten:"Das Beste an dieser Technik ist, dass sie für den Anwender keine Risiken birgt." thumb|left| Tobi kann es nicht fassen, dass Edo Tensei wirklich keine Risiken birgt. Kabuto sagt, dass es wahr sei und dass es höchstens den Nachteil gebe, dass dadurch, weil diese Technik so stark sei, sich diese Information zwangsläufig über die gesamte Welt verbreiten würde und er das nicht wolle, da er dann verfolgt werde. Kabuto will nun gehen, aber Tobi sagt, dass er ihm noch nicht gesagt habe, wie man die Technik stoppen kann, worauf Kabuto antwortet, dass sie nur gestoppt werden kann, wenn entweder die Seelen versiegelt würden oder er folgende Fingerzeichen ausführe und auslösen rufe: Hund, Pferd, Tiger. Währenddessen treffen sich einige Wiederbelebte, darunter auch Chiyo, die erneut bestätigt, dass Edo Tensei während der Zeit Tobiramas entwickelt wurde. Gleichzeitig trifft sich ein Shinobi mit General Mifune, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, dass sich der Feind tief unter der Erde fortbewege und auf ihre Truppen zusteuere. Mifune antwortet, dass, wenn sie sogar die Sensor-Shinobi nicht finden konnten, der Feind nicht menschlich sei. Da seine Division der von General Kitsuchi am nächsten ist, beschließt Mifune, dass einige Shinobi zu dessen Einheit geschickt werden sollen, um diese zu unterstützen. Währenddessen lobt Zabuza Haku für sein Eingreifen und Haku erklärt seinem ehemaligen Meister, wie er es herausgefunden hat, so, dass durch die Rauchsignale es klar war, dass dies keine normalen Vögel sind und der Feind von dort angreifen würde. Andernorts stoßen nun Kiba, Hana und Shino zu Kitsuchis Einheit. Kitsuchi und seine Tochter führen gemeinsam ein Doton-Jutsu aus, mit dem sie die weißen Zetsus durch einen Vulkan an die Oberfläche befördern. Jetzt greifen auch Kiba, Hana, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Karui und andere Shinobi sowie Samurai mit ihren jeweiligen Jutsus an. Währenddessen beginnt es bei Sai und dessen Teamkameraden zu schneien. Ursache dafür war Haku, der sein Makyou Hyoushou benutzt hat. Dabei hat er vor sich und über Sai einen Spiegel erschaffen und hat Hari auf sie geworfen. Später stellen sie fest, dass in ihrem gegnerischen Team, mit Ausnahme von Zabuza, alle über ein Kekkei Genkai verfügen. Dieses Team greift nun an, jedoch werden Sai und die anderen von Kakashi und seiner Einheit gerettet. Kakashi, Zabuza und Haku unterhalten sich über die Geschehnisse nach deren Tod. Kabuto ändert jedoch andernorts das Siegel, welches er den Wiederbelebten eingepflanzt hat. Zabuza bittet noch Kakashi, sie aufzuhalten, als hinter ihm ein Dämon erscheint. thumb|left| Kabuto hat das Siegel von Edo Tensei verstärkt, worauf Zabuza, Haku und die anderen Wiederbelebten langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln verlieren. Auch die anderen Shinobi aus Kakashis Einheit begreifen nun, dass es sich um den Dämon aus Kirigakure und einen Hyouton-Nutzer handelt. Haku bittet Kakashi, sie erneut aufzuhalten. Weiter schämt sich Haku dafür, dass er nicht als das Werkzeug von Zabuza sterben konnte, worauf ihn Kakashi jedoch berichtigt, dass er sich selbst geopfert habe, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Kakashi sagt ebenfalls, dass Zabuza ihn nicht nur als sein Werkzeug betrachtet hat, sondern dass er mehr für ihn war. Zabuza bittet jetzt Kakashi, kein Wort mehr zu sagen. Währenddessen wundert sich Kabuto, dass Zabuza und Haku sich immer noch dagegen wehren können, ihr freies Denken vollständig zu verlieren und dass er sie trotzdem in zwei todbringende Marionetten verwandeln wird. Zabuza bittet Kakashi nochmal, ihn aufzuhalten, weil er schon tot sei und seine Humanität mit ihm gestorben ist. Währenddessen wischt sich Haku eine Träne weg und bedankt sich innerlich für Zabuza. Kakashi erhält derweil eine Aufklärung über die anderen zwei Shinobi: der eine ist Gari und die zweite ist Pakura. Auch erhält er eine Aufklärung über die Kekkei Genkais der beiden. Zabuza setzt jetzt Kirigakure no Jutsu ein, worauf Kakashi sofort reagiert und den Befehl gibt, sich in Viererteams um die Sensoren zu positionieren, da Zabuza dank Muon Satsujin Jutsu die Position seines Gegners nur durch Laute feststellen kann. Lee sagt zu Sakura, dass er sie beschützen werde, auch wenn es ihm das Leben kostet. Sakura klärt sie auf, dass Zabuza sie beim letzten Mal im Zentrum, also im Blinden Fleck, angegriffen hat und dass sie daher auch auf ihren Rücken Acht geben sollen. Jetzt greifen Haku und Zabuza an. Kabuto erkennt nun, dass es vollbracht sei. Er erklärt ebenfalls, dass er nun alle in willenlose Marionetten verwandeln wird und dass er zwar noch nicht weiß, wieviele er in diesem Zustand kontrollieren kann, aber er werde dies sicher während des Kampfes herausfinden. Jetzt sieht man auch die anderen Wiederbelebten von Akatsuki und Konoha. Derweil hat Suigetsu Juugo mit Suika no Jutsu aus dessen Gefängnis befreit. Suigetsu sagt, dass er, bevor er nach Sasuke sieht, zuerst nach seinem Schwert suchen will, worauf sich Juugo bereiterklärt, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Andernorts beginnt nun die Schlacht zwischen den Kekkei Genkai-Nutzern und Kakashis Einheit, wobei ganz neue Techniken zum Einsatz kommen. Gerade wird ein alliierter Shinobi von Haku angegriffen, dessen Angriff jedoch von Gai gekontert wird. Währenddessen beschwören Gari und Pakura durch den Willen Kabutos die letzte Generation der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure. thumb|left| Man kennt nun die Namen zu den Gesichtern der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern aus Kiri: Zabuza Momochi, Ameyuri Ringo, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Mangetsu Hoozuki, Jinpachi Munashi, Fuguki Suikazan und Jinin Akebino. Kakashi erkundigt sich bei zwei Teams, ob sie bereit seien, was beide Teams bejahen. Ein anderer Shinobi erklärt, dass diese Generation der Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer die stärkste aller Zeiten sein soll und dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen. Kakashi befiehlt zum Angriff und sagt, dass sie sie alle auf einmal erledigen und so viel Zeit wie möglich sparen sollen. Währenddessen haben Suigetsu und Juugo die Waffenkammer entdeckt und Juugo fragt Suigetsu, warum er so besessen von den Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern sei. Suigetsu fragt darauf Juugo, ob er schon müde sei, obwohl Juugo ihn gefragt habe, ob er ihm helfen könne. Juugo antwortet damit, dass Suigetsu schnell an alles und jedem ermüdet, nur nicht bei den Schwertkämpfern. Suigetsu beginnt zu grinsen und sagt, dass es sein Traum sei, die Schwertkämpfer zu reformieren und deren neuer Anführer zu werden. Suigetsu berichtet, dass in der jetzigen Formation ein Junge namens Choujuurou sei, und dass sein Schwert, das Hiramekarei, von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde und dass dieses Schwert das einzige sei, dass wirklich so weitergegeben wurde. Als nächstes führt Suigetsu als Beispiele Kisame und Zabuza an: Kisame nahm das Schwert Samehada von Suikazan Fuguki und Zabuzas Schwert habe er nur gefunden, um es wieder zu verlieren. Wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld verzweifelt ein Shinobi daran, dass keine ihrer Attacken etwas gegen die Wiederbelebten ausrichten konnten. Ein anderer Shinobi befiehlt ihm, Ruhe zu bewaren und dass sie die Gegner bekämpfen werden, indem sie entweder ihre Seelen versiegeln oder ihre Bewegungsfreiheit komplett einschränken. Weiter sagt dieser Shinobi, dass nur Zabuza sein Schwert hätte und dass die anderen nur halb so stark ohne ihre Schwerter wären. Einzig Kakashi erkennt mit seinem Sharingan, dass sie sehr wohl Schwerter mitgebracht haben. Daraufhin beschwört einer der Schwertkämpfer mittels einer Schriftrolle die Schwerter der anderen, aber nicht alle. Da der Nebel immer dicker wird, beschließt Kakashi, dass zuerst etwas gegen den Nebel getan werden muss. Da nun auch Haku und die anderen in Angriffsposition gehen, tritt auch Kakashis Division in Aktion: Ein Mitglied des Nara-Clans stellt eine Verbindung mit Kakashi her und Kakashi beginnt Fingerzeichen zu formen und formt das Chidori. Weiter befiehlt er einem Mitglied des Yamanaka-Clans, mit ihm die Körper zu tauschen, damit dieser mit seinen sensorischen Fähigkeiten den Gegner trotz des Nebels orten kann und ihn dann mit dem Chidori von Kakashis Hand töten kann. Kakashi besschließt, dass sie zuerst Zabuza angreifen und dass, sobald Zabuza geortet wurde, der Yamanaka ihn wieder zurück in seinen Körper schicken solle. Während nun Kakashi gegen Zabuza kämpft, soll Ensui Zabuza mit Hilfe des Kage Nui bewegungsunfähig machen und dann schließt Maki mit seinem Jutsu, bei dem der Gegner in Stoff eingewickelt wird, den Gegner komplett ein. Kakashi stürmt zum Angriff und die anderen, die nicht in den Plan involviert sind, rufen ihm zu, dass sie ihn unterstützen werden. Wieder bei Suigetsu und Juugo, sagt Suigetsu zu seinem Partner, dass eine Vielzahl dieser Schwerter existieren, z.B. die Donnerschwerter namens "Reißzahn", das Schwert, dass alle Verteidigungen durchdringt, das Stumpfe Schwert "Helmspalter", das Schwert, dass alle durchsticht, das Langschwert "pieksende Nadel", die Kombination aus Schwert und Explosion, das Explosionsschwert "Spritzer", der frühere Besitzer von Kisames Schwert Samehada, Suikazan Fuguki und schließlich der Mann, der alle sieben Schwerter meisterte, Mangetsu Hoozuki. Schlussendlich will nun Suigetsu eine neue Generation der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer anführen. Juugo fragt ihn, warum er nicht einfach ein neues Schwert will, da das alte ja zerbrochen ist, worauf Suigetsu antwortet, dass auch dieses Schwert eine besondere Fähigkeit habe, nämlich, dass es das Blut der Opfer aufsaugt und das darin enthaltene Eisen dazu nutzt, sich selbst zu regenerieren. Wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld hat nun das Mitglied des Yamanaka-Clans sein Jutsu aufgelöst und Kakashi greift Zabuza an, der ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hat. Doch in diesem Moment, stellt sich Haku wie damals zwischen Zabuza und Kakashi und kriegt dessen Chidori ab. Jetzt sieht man Kabuto, der dieses Geschehen sehr amüsant findet. Zabuza holt zum Schlag aus und ignoriert dabei Haku. thumb|left| Zabuza attackiert nun Kakashi mit seinem Schwert. Kakashi erkennt, dass er die Absicht hat, ihn mitsamt Haku niederzumetzeln. Jetzt sieht man, dass Haku durchschlagen wurde und auch Kakashi getroffen wurde. Ensui berichtet, dass er zwar den Schatten erwischt hätte, dieser aber noch nicht fest genug verbunden war, um den Feind zum Stillstand zu bringen. Santa reagiert entsetzt und glaubt, dass Kakashi tot sei. Nun folgt in Kakashis Gedanken eine Rückblende zur Mission im Wellenreich. In dieser Rückblende wird Naruto gezeigt, wie er nach Beendigung dieser Mission gleich wieder auf eine A-Rang-Mission gehen will, worauf Kakashi erwidert, dass Haku und Zabuza so gefährliche Gegner gewesen sind, dass sie Glück gehabt haben, heil wieder heimzukehren. Weiter sagt Kakashi zu Naruto, dass A-Rang-Missionen eigentlich für sie ausführbar seien, wenn sie alle stärker geworden sind. Naruto erzählt, dass er auch etwas finden will, was er beschützen will, da ihm Haku gesagt hat, dass man nur zu wahrer Stärke gelangen kann, wenn man etwas beschützen will, was einem wichtig ist. Kakashi fragt Naruto, ob er dem zustimme, was dieser bejaht. Daraufhin beginnt Kakashi zu lächeln. Wieder zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld beginnt Kakashi ebenfalls zu lächeln und sagt, dass er froh sei, dass Zabuza und Haku Narutos erste Gegner gewesen sind, da sie ihn maßgeblich beeinflusst haben. Kakashi formt das Raikiri und befiehlt Maki, sie solle mit ihrem Jutsu in Bereitschaft stehen, bis er das Zeichen gibt. Jetzt sagt Kakashi zu Zabuza, dass, als er zum Schlag durch Haku ausholte, er kurz gezögert habe und dass er nicht vollständig verbergen konnte, wie betroffen er wirklich über dessen Tod ist. Aber jetzt sei das vorbei und es sei nun Zeit, diese Kämpfe zu beenden. Kakashi sieht in seinen Gedanken Naruto, der ihn fragt, ob es seltsam sei, dass er, obwohl die beiden Nuke-Nin und er Feinde seien, er sie trotzdem gemocht hat. Daraufhin rennen beide aufeinander zu, doch Kakashi weicht dem Schwert aus und zerstört Zabuzas Arm. In seinen Gedanken sagt Kakashi, dass er die beiden auch gemocht hat. Jetzt gibt er Ensui ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser den Gegner mit Kage Mane no Jutsu festhält. Jetzt sagt Kakashi, dass er ebenfalls ein Shinobi sei, der beschützen will, was ihm wichtig ist. Diese Aussage verwundert auch Kabuto, welcher die Wiederbelebten kontrolliert und so das Kampfgeschehen mitbekommt. Es sieht aus, als ob Haku weinen würde, was zu seiner Erlösung führt. Kakashi gibt nun Maki den Befehl, ihr Jutsu anzuwenden. Jetzt sieht man, dass die beiden Leichen von Maki gefesselt und versiegelt wurden. Kakashi sagt nun zu Sai, dass sie nun die Fuuin-Jutsus der ANBU-Ne brauchen. Sai will erwidern, dass er nichts darüber wisse, jedoch sagt Kakashi zu ihm, dass er einer von Danzous gepriesensten Soldaten war und dass er nun seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurückhalten müsse. Jetzt sieht man Neji und andere Shinobi im Kampf gegen die Zetsu-Armee. Einer verformte seinen Körper und nahm Neji gefangen, welcher sich jedoch mit Hilfe von Juukenpou Ichigekishin befreien kann. Kiba sagt, dass es mit diesen gar kein Ende mehr nehme, worauf Neji zu ihm sagt, dass er aufhören solle, sich zu beschweren und kämpfen solle. Jetzt erreicht Kitsuchi die Nachricht, dass mehrere 1.000 gerade an ihnen unter ihren Füßen vorbei sind. Währenddessen erscheint in der Einöde eine Gestalt, Muu, der zweite Tsuchikage. Gaara bemerkt dies, da er zuvor seinen Sand über den Boden verteilt hatte und ihn deshalb spürte. Kategorie:Manga